Lizzie
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: Recuerdan a Lizzie? La chica que habla de autos con Jacob en Amanecer. Toda la historia cambiaría si Jacob la hubiese imprimado.¿Qué pasaría entonces? Denme el beneficio de la duda y lean el primer capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdan a Lizzie? Probablemente no. Su personaje solo tiene unas cuantas líneas en una conversación con Jacob en el parque. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jake se hubiera imprimado de ella? Las reseñas y consejos son 100% aceptadas

_Jacob_

Llevaba ya varios minutos sentado en la banca del parque como un idiota mirando chicas al azar. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que imprimarse era tan fácil? No era cuestión de abrir un catálogo y elegir a cualquier mujer. Mi media naranja podría estar en China en estos momentos. Suspiré y me levanté, no tenía caso seguir buscando y probablemente Seth y Leah estarían preocupados.

Entonces una chica chocó conmigo. Era pelirroja, tenía la cara llena de pecas y la tez blanca. Mientras balbucee una disculpa, ella sonrió. Me dijo algo sobre el deportivo de Edward, pero yo ya no estaba en este mundo. Traté de recordar el dolor que sentía hace algunos momentos y me di cuenta de que se había ido. Traté de pensar en cómo había llegado ahí, pero todo lo que podía hacer era perderme en sus ojos color miel. Mi mundo entero había sido remplazado por una persona y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Perdón por haberte molestado amigo- me dijo nerviosa dando un paso atrás- Es que…te veías perdido. ¿Buscas a alguien? Mi nombre es Lizzie.- continuó ofreciéndome la mano.

-No..No…digo…si te llamas Lizzie, pero no estoy buscando a nadie. Creo que ya lo encontré.- contesté nervioso. _Rayos probablemente piense que soy un idiota o un acosador. ¡Concentraté! _Pensé mientras ella seguía sonriendo- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- le pregunté. Probablemente diría que no. Al fin y al cabo éramos unos completos extraños.

Se mordió el labio meditando sus opciones. Me recordó a alguien, pero no pude saber a quién.-Esta bien. Igual necesito que alguien me lleve a casa.-respondió mientras corría al auto. Me pregunté si hacía esto a menudo, saltar en autos deportivos de extraños que conocía en el parque. Probablemente vio mi carra cuando subí al asiento del conductor porque respondió- No, generalmente escojo gente al azar en la calle para hablar, no siempre tienen autos deportivos.

-Solo dime adonde ir.- respondí con una carcajada. Todo el trayecto hablamos de autos y otras cosas insignificantes. Era fácil hablar con ella, me hacía…feliz. Había algo en ella que transmitía seguridad.

Su humor cambió de repente cuando llegamos a su casa. Era una de esas casas antiguas remodeladas de los suburbios. El tipo de casa que sacan en las revistas con una familia feliz corriendo detrás de un perro. Lizzie estaba muy callada y se mordía las uñas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupado. Me angustiaba saber que había algo que la molestaba. Era un sentimiento de pesadez en mi pecho que jamás había sentido. Esto de la imprimación era un lío.

-Si…creo que si.- contestó después de un suspiro.- Supongo que ya no puedo posponerlo más.- lanzó otro suspiro de resignación.- Aaaaggg! Ni siquiera puedo imaginar la cara de mi padre.

-Puedo esperar afuera por si algo va mal.-le sugerí. Era obvio que estaba en problemas. Tenía la misma cara que tiene un niño pequeño cuando sabe que ha hecho algo malo y que le espera un buen castigo.

-Probablemente sea buena idea.- me lanzó otra de sus sonrisas, pero esta vez sin fuerza como para hacerme sentir mejor.- Probablemente necesitaré que me lleves a un motel o a la casa de una amiga después de que les diga.

-¿Así de malo es lo que hiciste?- la cuestioné. _Tiene que ser una verdadera bronca para que la familia de revista corra a su hija de la casa_ pensé.

-No tienes idea- me contestó con la voz quebrada.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por las reseñas y por agregarme a sus favoritos: Nenita Malfoy y Ro 91. Este capitulo se los dedicó a uds. También me di cuenta de un pequeño error, Lizzie y Jacob hablan juntos en Amanecer, no en Eclipse, lo corrijo en un segundo…

Lizzie

_¡Rayos! Esto no está saliendo como esperaba _maldije interiormente a Jacob por haberme distraído esta tarde. Ya había dado 5 vueltas al parque mordiéndome las uñas y devanándome los sesos para encontrar la manera de dorarles la píldora a mis padres. Ya casi encontraba la forma de darles la noticia cuando choqué con él. Nunca antes había visto a un chico tan musculoso y guapo. Era sobretodo la forma en que me miro lo que me puso nerviosa. Parecía que ya sabía lo que iba a decir, que conocía todos mis pensamientos de antemano y que decía justo lo que yo necesitaba oír.

_Tal vez le di la idea equivocada _pensé mientras mi padre seguía vociferando. _Ahora pensara que soy una chica descuidada que liga con extraños_ el pensamiento me hizo reír. Eso probablemente fue una mala idea, porque mi madre que había estado llorando desde que le di la noticia, soltó un quejido y mi padre subió el volumen del regaño. Había estado fingiendo escucharlos hasta que mi papá dijo la palabra "doctor", ahí fue cuando empecé a poner atención realmente.

-Probablemente el doctor nos recibirá mañana a primera hora, Inge- le decía a mi madre-Nos costará una pequeña fortuna arreglar esta desgracia, pero Lizzie estará recuperada dentro de unos pocos días.- me miró como si yo formará parte de la decoración del salón.- Estará lista para la fiesta de los Thomson el sábado.

-¿Arreglarlo? No puedes arreglarlo, papá. Esta hecho.- interrumpí confundida.

-¿No habrás creído que te íbamos a dejar seguir con esta locura, o sí? – mi padre dijo entre dientes.

Ese fue el colmo. Tras unas cuantas amenazas, una lámpara hecha añicos contra la pared y muchas lágrimas, mi padre me corrió de la casa. Estaba lista para eso. Sin embargo me sorprendió que no me dejara llevarme nada de la casa, ni siquiera mi celular. Todo había sido comprado con su dinero y según sus reglas todo le pertenecía. Mi mamá ni siquiera se inmutó. Me encogí de hombros y salí de la casa. El auto y Jake seguían ahí. El estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos abiertos para mí. Ni siquiera noté que estaba llorando hasta que el limpió las lágrimas de mi cara.

Me abrazó por un largo rato hasta que fui capaz de retomar el aliento. No era de las personas que se rinden fácilmente. Este era solo un obstáculo más que tendría que superar. Afortunadamente no tendría que hacerlo sola.

¿A dónde te llevo Izz?- me preguntó cuando subimos al auto. Probablemente pensó que me había vuelto loca cuando solté una carcajada.

No lo sé- dije sorbiendo la nariz y recuperando el control- En el peor de los caso imaginaba quedarme en un motel, pero nunca pensé que mi papá se quedaría con mi dinero o mi teléfono.

Conozco un lugar en donde puedes quedarte- dijo triunfalmente, después de pensarlo un rato.- Es un poco lejos, pero con esta belleza llegaremos en seguida.

Le sonreí y me acurruqué en el asiento de piel. Ya estaba oscureciendo y sólo quería apagar mi cerebro y dormir un rato. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sentada en el asiento copiloto de un extraño, manejando asía quiensabedonde. La verdad es que no pensaba en Jacob como un extraño, sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre. Tratando de no pensar más, caí dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Gracias por las reseñas y agregarme a sus favoritos : Night down, forwhatslife, ConnyCullen1514 y Nenita Malfoy. Trataré de actualizar pronto, ya que este capítulo no tiene mucha acción. Sigan leyendo!

_Jacob_

Lizzie estaba totalmente dormida junto a mí cuando llegamos a Forks. Me detuve en un semáforo para contemplarla. Parecía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Sus rizos alborotados, le daban un aspecto de fragilidad. ¿A dónde irían ahora? _Los dos nos quedamos sin hogar _pensé en la manada. Realmente estos eran los momentos en los que desearía seguir con Sam. El seguramente sabría qué hacer y Emily recibiría a Izz con los brazos abiertos. Ahora tendría que llevarla con los chupasangres. Después de la manera en que me fui, no sé si Esme y Carlise sigan siendo tan hospitalarios. Lizzie se removió incomoda, lo mejor sería que descansara en una cama normal así que no quedaba otra opción.

Cuando ya estaba estacionándome en el enorme garaje de los Cullen, Lizzie se levantó sobresaltada. Parece que le tomo por sorpresa recordar en donde se encontraba y no pude evitar una sonrisa burlona. Bajamos del auto y mientras caminábamos tomé su mano. Quise parecer natural, pero al parecer fallé miserablemente porque ella se sonrojó y apretó mi mano.

-¡Wow!- dijo al ver la mansión Drácula- No te ofendas, pero no creí que fueras uno de esos chicos.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté divertido. Era genial estar con una persona que no se guarda lo que piensa.

- Ya sabes, con una sala de cuero, un televisor plasma y unos padres que te dan las llaves de un deportivo como si te prestaran un carro de juguete.- se burló amistosamente. De pronto una idea iluminó su mente.- Apuesto 5 dólares a que tu padre es doctor.

Solté una carcajada pensando en que acababa de describir la vida de Edward a grandes rasgos.- Supongo que no sería justo, ya que esta no es mi casa, me estoy quedando con unos _amigos_.-pronuncié la última palabra de un modo extraño, y creo que se dio cuenta pero prefirió no presionarme. Llegamos a la puerta y toqué el timbre, esperando que Leah y Seth no anduvieran por ahí.

Esme abrió la puerta. Su boca delineó una perfecta_ o _cuando vio que estaba acompañado. El chupasangre rubio estaba parado detrás de ella y se desvaneció en un segundo, probablemente para advertirles a los demás que había alerta de humano.- Jacob, ¿Quién es tu adorable amiga?- preguntó Esme recobrando su compostura.

-Mi nombre es Lizzie.- dijo Liz al ver que yo no reaccionaba. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía Esme y con la mano que tenía libre me dio un codazo.

-Esme…necesito un favor.- dudé mientras pasábamos dentro y Carlise nos alcanzaba en el comedor.- ¿Recuerdas que nos ofreciste ciertas comodidades a nosotros? Bueno, mi amiga Liz se ha quedado sin hogar. Normal mente la llevaría a La Push, pero creo que soy persona non grata para Sam en estos momentos.

- Todos tus amigos son bienvenidos Jacob. Además creo que has hecho mucho por nosotros y este sería un buen modo de compensarte.- dijo Carlise con su sonrisa paternal número 10. Lizzie le respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Parecía estar distraída y empezó a caminar por ahí examinando todo.

- Sería bueno que le enseñaras la casa. Trataremos de que ella se sienta cómoda.- añadió Esme, dándole un doble sentido a la palabra cómoda.

-Vamos Izz, te presentaré al resto de mis amigos.- tragué saliva. No había forma de que pudiera saber cómo resultaría esto. No me importaba como lo tomarían las sanguijuelas, pero la manada sería un asunto distinto. Estaban Leah…y Bella.

- No puedo esperar.- se rió ella tomando mi mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a happy-halloween, wi XD y BeHappyWithLove por añadir esta historia a sus favoritos. Feliz año del Conejo a todos°!

Lizzie

_¿Cómo alguien como Jake acaba en un lugar como este_? Simplemente algo no encajaba. Estas personas parecían tratarlo como si no quisieran hacerlo enojar, como si fuera a explotar de un minuto a otro. Me presento a la mujer que nos había recibido en la puerta. Su nombre era Esme y parecía una modelo de esos programas de cocina. Su esposo se presentó como el _Dr._ Carlise, y Jacob disimuló una sonrisa cuando lo miré de reojo.

Pasamos a su sala en donde estaban reunidos los hijos del Esme y Carlise. Un tipo grande que tenía pinta de fis culturista veía un partido de soccer en una televisión plasma ridículamente grande. Otra risa por parte de Jake. Un chico delgado y con cara de que le iba a dar un infarto, estaba sentado al lado de él, mientras dos chicas leían revistas distraídamente.

-Mi nombre es Alice- dijo una de las chicas. Parecía como si hubiera tomado demasiado café y se encontrara en un estado hiperactivo. Sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a la otra muchacha, que era como una especie de Barbie tamaño natural y la señalo.- Y ella es Rosalie.-la rubia me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy Jasper- dijo el chico güero y delgado. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la mano, Jacob me dio un jalón hacia atrás. Casi me separa el brazo del hombro y lo miré confundida. Se hizo el disimulado y me acercó al gigante que estaba atrás.

- ¡Por dios! Juró que cada día las escogen más pequeñas.- se rió mientras estrujaba mi mano.- Me llamo Emmett.

- Vamos Izz, arriba hay más gente.- me susurró Jacob al oído. Al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi cara, me quedé helada. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome de cabeza a pies. Creo que se notó un poco, porque Jasper soltó una risita. Jake parecía no haberlo notado, desde que entró a la casa parecía tenso y distraído.

Subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas. Jake parecía en un debate interno con su conciencia. Me reí al verlo tan concentrado.

-Vamos, Jake no son tan malos. Las dos muñequitas me han bajado un poco la autoestima, pero parecen amables.- bromeé mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro. Parecía más relajado.

- ¿Hablas de las Barbies? Sí, supongo que no son tan malas. Igual tu eres más guapa que cualquiera de ellas- se encogió de hombros y con su mano tomo mi cara.- Eres real.

- ¿Entonces por qué hay algo que no me dices?- susurré. Él retiro su mano y volvió a sonreír.

- Mi amiga, la que está aquí dentro, está muy enferma. Está esperando un bebé y parece que es eso lo que la ha puesto tan mal. Por eso fui a dar una vuelta con el deportivo, no soportó verla mal.- explicó.

_No sales disparado a otra ciudad cada vez que un amigo se enferma. Ella es algo más._ Reflexioné. Una voz dulce y suave nos invitó a pasar. Sobre la cama y rodeada de aparatos médicos había una chica con nueve meses de embarazo. _No está tan mal. Un poco pálida y ojerosa ._Su cara se iluminó cuando vio a Jacob, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando me vio a mí. Detrás había un chico bastante guapo que miraba a Jacob con precaución_. ¡Demonios! ¿No hay alguien feo en esta familia? _ El chico se rió y se levantó para presentarse.

-Soy Edward y ella es mi esposa Bella.- me estrechó la mano. De pronto me sentí enferma. Bella no era más grande que yo y ya estaba casada. Obviamente con semejante esposo, tenía la vida resuelta. Su final feliz. No pude evitar poner una mano en mi vientre. Edward pareció inquietarse.

- Bella, ella es Lizzie. Una chica que conocí hoy en el parque.- me presentó. _Ahora ya no soy su amiga, soy la chica que conoció en el parque._ Edward pareció leerme la mente porque me miró fijamente y luego a Jacob, que acariciaba el cabello de Bella. Me dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

Esta no era yo. Nunca en mi vida había sido celosa. Ni siquiera cuando debí serlo. Jacob me había volteado el mundo en 15 minutos. Ahora quería ser la única que mirara. _Era mío._ Cuando lo miré sonreírle a Bella de nuevo, sentí que ya había vivido esto antes. Y no estaba dispuesta a salir herida de nuevo.

-Necesito aire.- exclamé de pronto y salí de la habitación corriendo hacia el jardín. Me quedé helada cuando abrí la puerta y vi un loco gris gigantesco. Me estaba volviendo loca o acaso ese lobo ¿Me estaba sonriendo? Sin decir nada cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y lo seguí.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchísimas gracias a Yani y a auraazul123. Espero explicarlo todo en los próximos capítulos. Me voy unos días de viaje, pero trataré de que eso no afecte la historia. Disfrútenla!

Jacob

-¡¿Lizzie? -Traté de que el pánico no se notara en mi voz. Me apresuré a llegar a la puerta, pero la voz de Edward me detuvo.

-Estará bien, Jacob. La pobre solo tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- su voz dulzona no me tranquilizo.

- ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?- preguntó Bella, retomando mi atención. Pensé que nuestra amistad cambiaría cuando me imprimara. De hecho si había cambiado, ahora cuando la veía ya no sentía dolor. Aún me parecía bonita, pero ya no la veía de esa forma. Cada vez que trataba de recordar mi amor por ella, sólo lograba ver a Liz.

- La conocí hoy en un parque. Estaba muy enojado por…bueno ya no importa. Bells, creo que la imprime.- dije alegremente. Nunca había experimentado esta sensación. Me sentía completo.

-¡Jake es fantástico! Debiste decirme antes.- exclamó Bella, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarme. – Sabes que me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien para ti. ¿Ella lo sabe?

-Creo que sí.- me interrumpió el chupasangre.- Sus pensamientos eran bastante confusos, pero obviamente estaba segura de que eras de su propiedad. Había un poco de celos en el aire, querida.- rió mirando a Bella.

- Tienes que aclarárselo Jacob. No quiero darle la idea equivocada.- Bella dijo, poniéndose seria.

- En cuanto regrese, será lo primero que haga.- le aseguré.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre ella?- preguntó Edward.- Me parece que hay cosas que deberías saber.

-Cuéntamelo todo.- ordené. Tal vez fui muy duro, pero Edward lo paso por alto. Me empezaba a caer mejor, ahora que no competíamos por una chica. Aún así estaba nervioso por lo que me diría.

- Lizzie ha sufrido mucho Jake. Aún leyendo solo un poco de sus pensamientos me doy cuenta de que es una persona dulce y bondadosa, que no se merece lo que le ha pasado.- Edward explicó. Me senté junto a la cama de Bells apretando los dientes. _Quien la haya hecho sufrir, la va a pagar _pensé.- Fue un chico de su escuela, William.- continuó Edward, leyendo mis pensamientos.

- Era el novio de su mejor amiga. A Lizzie siempre le había atraído, pero decidió apartarse de él para conservar a su amiga. Una noche de fiesta William puso unas pastillas en su bebida y abuso de ella.- Edward esperó a ver mi reacción. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la quijada apretada, tratando de controlar mi ira, ya que de lo contrario Edward no me contaría más. Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara. – Le tomó fotos comprometedoras y amenazó con dárselas a su amiga si ella decía algo. Cuando la encontraste en el parque acababa de hablar con William. Lizzie está embarazada.

- Pobre niña.- Bella susurró.- ¿Sabes lo qué le dijo el desgraciado?

- Le dijo que él no se haría responsable de nada. Lizzie aún seguía enamorada de él y esperaba que abandonara a su novia. Él la amenazó con las fotos si decía de quién era el bebé.- Edward apretó los dientes. – Lo lamento Jacob. Ella no se merece lo que le pasó.

Ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía y le di un puñetazo a la pared. El cemento cedió a mi puño y abrí un gran boquete en la pared. Bella trató de levantarse para calmarme, pero Edward la detuvo. Ni siquiera podía poner en palabras lo mucho que odiaba a ese sujeto. Mis ojos estaban húmedos y me hacían ver borroso. _Izz es un ángel. La persona más inofensiva que hay. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan idiota como para lastimarla así?_ Tuve que salir al patio trasero para transformarme y calmar mi ira. Corrí como loco un par de vueltas hasta que me topé con Leah y Seth. Detrás de Seth, acariciándole la cabeza estaba sentada Izz. No parecía asustada y seth soltó una carcajada.

_O está loca de remate o es peligrosamente valiente_ me dije a mí mismo. Todo mi enojo desapareció cuando me lanzó una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a Yani, auraazul123, Connii Cullen O'Shea y DeliCullen por sus reseñas, espero que les haya gustado la historia que le construí a Lizzie. Si creen que podría agregarle algún detalle, con gusto lo haré. Me alegra saber que alguien está leyendo esta historia además de mi hermana :D

Lizzie.

Era de locos. Estaba siguiendo a un lobo gris ridículamente gigantesco por el bosque, solo porque creía que me había pedido que lo siquiera. Ni siquiera podía detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, cada vez que me detenía, el lobo se giraba y soltaba un gruñido bajo. En cierto momento, hasta me imaginé que me sonreía. Debía ser la falta de sueño, o alguna extraña reacción sicodélica de una intoxicación. Todo lo que sabía es que _debía_ seguirlo.

Me llevo hasta la orilla de un río pequeño que corría entre el bosque. Estaba tan atontada con el animal, que no me fijé en la chica que se había colado detrás de mí y que estaba presionando algo contra mi espalda. Traté de girarme para ver quién era.

-No voltees.- ordenó mi captora con voz autoritaria.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Seguí….- tragué saliva antes de contestar.- Yo seguí al lobo.- mire de reojo al gigantesco animal que estaba bebiendo agua del río.

- Eso ya lo sé, tonta.- interrumpió entre dientes.- Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué?

- Estaba enojada y el lobo apareció justo cuando acababa de salir de la casa.- relaté. Me pareció que se relajaba un poco cuando le aclaré de donde venía.- Jacob me trajo hasta aquí y dijo que podía quedarme a dormir con los Cullen.

-¿Ahora Jacob recoge indigentes? –se burló la chica, sentí que ya no estaba tan tensa. A decir verdad toda esa situación me estaba poniendo de mal humor. Ya casi eran las diez de la noche y no había dormido nada y además se me estaban acalambrando los brazos. Simplemente me voltee y enfrenté a la chica. Tenía la misma piel morena de Jacob, su cabello era corto y negro, pero fueron sus ojos los que me llamaron la atención. A pesar de que no era mayor que yo, podía ver que ya había pasado por muchas más cosas.

-En realidad, creo que más bien yo lo acose hasta que me trajo aquí. Después de todo, creo que ya me ha afectado el cansancio. Estoy en el medio del bosque, hablando tranquilamente contigo, a unos cuantos pasos de esa bestia que nos podría destrozar si se le antoja una cena ligera. Búrlate de mi todo lo que quieras, estoy demasiado agotada como para responderte, de hecho estoy demasiado cansada para tener cualquier pensamiento razonable.- suspiré y empecé a caminar en dirección hacia la casa.

-Seth no le haría daño a nadie. Espérame cinco minutos y yo te guiaré hasta la casa. Me llamo Leah – me gritó mientras se alejaba rumbo al bosque seguida por el lobo. Probablemente si intentaba guiarme yo, acabaría perdida. No era muy buena orientándome.

Me senté en el suelo cansada y harta de todo. Me acordé de cuando vi a Bella en la cama y muchos sentimientos me atacaron al mismo tiempo. Obviamente ella estaba enferma y era a causa del bebé. Aún así lo defendía con su vida. _No somos tan diferentes. Yo tampoco dejaré que nadie te haga daño._ Pensé para mis adentros, hablándole a la personita que crecía en mi interior. La única diferencia entre las dos, era quizá la más importante. Vi como la veía Jacob y como la veía su esposo, Edward. Ella no estaba sola en esto, yo sí. William jamás me había visto como Edward miraba a Bella. Se había limitado a amenazarme con las fotografías y largarse a seguir con su vida. Probablemente pensó que abortaría al bebé_. Pero no va a ser así. Yo te voy a cuidar._

En ese momento, sucedió algo increíble. Escuché un aullido cerca de donde estaba sentada y me interne en el bosque. Ahí encontré a Leah y al lobo. El lobo gris empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Me acerqué a ver si estaba bien. De pronto, su pelaje se fusionó con su piel y fue perdiendo tamaño. De la nada, se transformó en un muchacho bronceado y sonriente. Mi cabeza estaba embotada, me dejé caer sobre el pasto. _Es imposible. _

-¡Seth hazme favor de ponerte ropa!- Leah le gritó. No me había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba desnudo, así que aparte la vista rápidamente.- Mi hermano me explico que eres la imprimación de Jake. El vine para acá. Puedo dejar que te lo explique él o puedo explicártelo yo. Si te lo explicó yo, debes prometerme que no me vas a interrumpir y que no te vas a desmayar.- Leah continuó, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a mí.

- Quiero saberlo todo.- decidí.- Ahora.

Leah me contó una historia larga y complicada. Me explicó lo que eran y me preguntó si les temía. Negué con la cabeza, en mi vida había visto algo tan bonito como aquel lobo gris. Me contó también la historia de los Cullen y eso si me asustó. ¿Vampiros? Eran fríos y estaban muertos, para Leah eso era todo lo que había que decir sobre ellos. Cuando llegó a la parte de la imprimación, me sentí feliz. Era el destino. Ya no estaría sola jamás. Seth se volvió a transformar, porque yo quería ver como lo hacía. No pude evitar sonreír mientras lo acariciaba. Entonces apareció Jacob. Y supe que todo estaría bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Me alegra saber que les gusto el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a Yani, AssiiaWolfe, wi XD, flexer, Rosedo1196, por sus reseñas me han ayudado mucho. Ni me acordaba de que Seth era color arena, pero ya lo corrijo para este capítulo. Aurazul123 me comentó que no puede leer del capítulo 3 para adelante, alguien sabe porque o alguien tiene el mismo problema? Gracias por su ayuda.

Jacob.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que explicarle…se lo hubiera soltado todo de no ser porque justo después de la gran sonrisa que me lanzó, también soltó un gran bostezo. A veces cuando eres un hombre lobo que puede correr durante días enteros sin parar y sin cansarse, no te fijas en que las personas normales necesitan dormir de vez en cuando. Me acerqué a ella y me hinqué para que pudiera subirse a mi lomo y montarme hasta la casa. La idea debí divertirle, porque reía todo el camino a casa. Al llegar a la puerta se despidió de mi con una caricia y luego subió a dormir.

Me sentí tan cansado que yo también me desplome en la entrada y me eché a dormir. Tuve un sueño un tanto empalagoso que involucraba muchos corazones y la cara de Lizzie. _Debo obligar a Edward a que deje de meterse con mis pensamientos, antes de que también empiece a querer comerme pumas y osos._ Me despertó una no muy amigable patada en las costillas por parte de la Barbie rubia.

-Tu chica quiere hablar contigo, dijo que te vería junto al río.- su voz sonaba amigable, pero con Rosalie nunca se sabía.- Tuve que echarla a patadas antes de que acabara con la comida que reservamos para Bella. Ya se había comido una docena de hot-cakes cuando yo terminé de arreglarme.

Me transformé y me puse los jeans que Rosalie me había ofrecido. Me quedaban bastante largos, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso. Me encontré con Liz en el bosque. Usaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y chapoteaba con sus pies en el agua mientras estaba sentada a la orilla del río. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-Liz, no tienes que actuar como si estuvieras bien, no me creo que hayas digerido toda la historia en una sentada ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté después de haberme sentado a su lado.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-La verdad es que si tengo miedo.- contestó sin mirarme. Se apartó un rizo que le rozaba la frente.- Pero, no tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacerme. Jacob, la mayoría de las personas pasan su vida buscando alguien con quien compartir sus miedos y alegrías. Alguien con quien puedan ser felices. De pronto y cuando menos lo buscaba, tu caes del cielo y resulta que eres la persona perfecta para mí. Tengo miedo de perderte.- me miró como si tratará de descifrar algo en mi rostro.

-Sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuidándote. Seré lo que tú quieras que sea. Seré tu amigo, tu novio, tu protector. Estaré ahí para ti y para el bebé que esperas.- le dije con ternura. Ella volteó su cara hacia el suelo.

- Recuérdame darle un golpe realmente fuerte al sabelotodo que te lo dijo.- su voz sonaba un poco avergonzada.

- Yo lo haré por ti.- me reí entre dientes.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada Jake. No porque todas esas leyendas te hayan lavado el cerebro desde pequeño, tienes que estar condenado a quererme a mí o al bebé.- Lizzie dejo mientras giraba su cuerpo para darme la espalda.

-Pero _quiero_ hacerlo.- susurré al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cabeza entre mis manos y la forzaba gentilmente a voltear. Cuando estuvo frente a mi me acerqué a su cara y la besé. Fue como si todo el mundo se balanceara a mí alrededor. Todo estaba en orden. Ella se rió y recostó su cuerpo en mi hombro.- Y cuando vea a William le arrancaré la cabeza y la usare como balón.

-¿Por qué ese complejo protector? Yo le puedo dar su merecido sin ayuda de nadie.- me contestó mientras reía ligeramente. Pudimos habernos quedado así para siempre, pero un gritó escalofriante se oyó proveniente de la mansión Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a Lauu Romo F, auraazul123, AssiiaWolfe, flexer y wi XD; sus reseñas me han ayudado ha seguir adelante. Esta historia no será muy larga a lo mucho unos 5 capítulos más así que disfrútenlos. En este capítulo Jacob es un poquito malvado, pero le daré tiempo para ganarse su perdón hehe.

Lizzie.

_Eres tan pequeña y frágil. De seguro no te das cuenta de nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Mejor para ti_. La bebé de Bella era hermosa. Simplemente me quedé un rato admirándola después de que todo pasó. Había sido demasiado rápido como para que pudiera reaccionar y mi cerebro aún se hallaba en trance.

_Te pareces mucho a tu mamá. Tienes sus ojos. _Los mismos ojos llenos de dolor y de miedo que vi cuando subía al cuarto de Bella corriendo detrás de Jake. Llegamos demasiado tarde. Carlise ya había hecho todo lo posible y Edward había mordido a su esposa en un intento desesperado por salvarle la vida. El pobre hombre estaba desecho. No parecía ver ni sentir a nadie en la habitación, toda su atención estaba centrada en Bella.

Solamente había alguien tan desgraciado como Edward en estos momentos. Jacob. Había caído de rodillas cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella ya estaba en el proceso de la transformación. Supongo que tenía la esperanza de verla antes de que el cambio tuviera lugar. Al contrario de lo que pensé, no me sentí ni un poco celosa. Si no fuera por Bella, yo nunca habría conocido a Jake. De pronto me sentí triste por ella. Según Alice me contó después de que bajé, Bella sería un monstruo durante su primer año. No podría ver a su bebé hasta que se controlara. Nunca podría estar acariciando su mejilla como yo lo estoy haciendo en este momento.

_Renesme…¿Extrañas a tu mami?_ Pensé mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla. Era una niña muy tierna y ya me había encariñado un poco con ella. Por eso me enojé tanto con Jacob cuando trató de hacerle daño. En un intento de consolar a Edward, Rosalie le acercó la niña a sus brazos, pero él ni siquiera la pudo cargar de lo mucho que temblaban sus manos. Cuando Rose se dio cuenta se giró para enseñármela a mí, pero se encontró con los brazos extendidos de Jacob. La rubia dudó por un momento, pero cuando Edward le hizo un gesto de aprobación, se la entregó.

Por unos minutos todo fue normal y Jake parecía mecer a la niña con cuidado. Luego note que Jasper se movía hacia él de manera extraña. La expresión de Edward también cambio, el pánico se apodero de su rostro.

-Jacob, por favor no lo hagas.- Edward suplicó. Mi mente no registró nada hasta que vi una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro de Jacob. Era una sonrisa cruel y me sentí asustada.- Es lo único que me queda…-Edward continuo suplicando.

-Tu elegiste. Tú me la quitaste. Dile a Jasper que no tiene caso que intente quitármela, soy más rápido que él.- miró a Jasper con una sonrisa. – Retrocede ahora o le rompo una pierna.- Jasper retrocedió lentamente.

-Jake..-susurré. No lo podía creer. Ese no era mi Jake. Tenía que hacer algo.- Si le haces un rasguño, vete y no vuelvas.- dije con firmeza.

- Izz, no entiendes. Bella era mi mejor amiga.- me respondió con la duda invadiendo su rostro.

- Razón de más para cuidar a esta niña como si fueras un ángel. Ella tiene una parte de Bella en su interior. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Jacob Black, tienes que dejar de ver todo en blanco y negro. No dejes que tu ira te ciegue de lo que tienes enfrente. – lo miré suplicante.

Parecía de verdad arrepentido, le entrego la bebé a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos. Lugo se acercó y le dio lo que creo que podría definirse como un abrazo. – Lo siento. De verdad. – dijo.

Pasó junto a mí al salir de la casa y yo ni siquiera lo voltee a ver. Pude ver el dolor y decepción en su rostro, pero no me importó. Simplemente era un extraño para mí en esos momentos. Bajé a la sala, como el resto de la familia Cullen a admirar a la bebé mientras esperábamos el resultado de la transformación. Solo Edward se quedó junto a Bella todo el día. Me mando una nota al medio día _"Perdónalo Lizzie. Yo ya lo he hecho. Por mucho que haya despreciado a Jacob Black en el pasado, es el único que entiende por lo que estoy pasando. Le confío totalmente la vida de Bella y la de Renesme. Edward."_

La nota seguía en mis manos y la había estado leyendo una y otra vez. Probablemente la hubiera seguido leyendo, pero entonces oí un ajetreo en la cocina y el sonido de un florero romperse. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Jacob también iba entrando. Ambos encontramos a una Alice con ojos en blanco.- Los Vulturi. Vienen por nosotros.- susurró.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por su apoyo y sus reseñas. He notado que hay gente que apenas va leyendo la historia por primera vez, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. En especial a Connie cullen O'Shea ( me alegra que estés de vuelta), flexer, wi XD y Lauu romo F. disfrútenlo.

Jacob

-Llegaran mañana. No puedo ver si vienen en paz, pero la confrontación es inevitable, Carlise.- Alice parloteaba tan rápido que me sentí un poco mareado.

-No es posible que se hayan enterado del nacimiento tan rápido. Algo debió hacerlos reaccionar de forma violenta.- Carlise reflexionó.

-No vienen por la niña, quieren a los lobos como parte de su guardia. Desde el enfrentamiento con Victoria, les han llegado rumores de que los Cullen contamos con una manada a nuestro servicio.-Alice explicó. Me sentí un poco incomodo cuando todos me miraron, supongo que esperaban que explotará o algo así, pero me mantuve en control. Minutos antes, cuando amenacé a Reneesme me di cuenta de que mi ira estaba fuera de control. Ella era tan solo una niña inocente y no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor.

-Supongo que habrá que dejarles en claro la situación.-Me encogí de hombros. "Debería irme y hablar con Sam. Gracias por avisarnos, denle mis saludos a la nueva Bella." Me giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la puerta y salir, pero la fría mano de Edward en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Ni lo sueñes perro, estamos contigo en esto.-me advirtió con una sonrisa divertida. –Además Emmett jamás te perdonaría si lo dejas fuera de esto.- continuó. Emmett rió entre dientes.

-Está bien, siempre que no nos estorben.- le dediqué una sonrisa amistosa a Edward. Tal vez no era tan mala persona después de todo.- Igual debería avisarle a Sam, no tiene sentido seguir divididos en un momento como este. Me llevare a Leah conmigo, pero Seth se quedará en caso de que haya problemas.- rápidamente organicé lo que debería hacer antes de que los chupasangre encapuchados llegaran, no tenía mucho tiempo. Salí de la casa y sentí la briza fría en mi rostro.

Ya había caminado un buen trecho cuando sentí que un bulto de adería a mi brazo izquierdo. Lizzie me había seguido desde la casa. Me sentí un poco mal por la situación en la que la había puesto, después de todo apenas conocía a los Cullen y la había dejado ahí parada sin decirle a donde iba. No parecía enojada y se rió cuando trate de disculparme.

-No estoy molesta Jake. Estás perdonado, Edward te ha perdonado así que no veo porque yo no.- me contestó alegremente mientras le hacía señas a Leah para que se acercara. Los tres subimos al auto y puse al corriente a Leah.

-Esto no le va a caer nada bien a Sam.-Leah hizo una mueca y bajo la ventanilla del auto. Ya casi llegábamos a La Push.

-¿Por qué todos se preocupan de lo que vaya a decir ese Sam?- Lizzie preguntó ingenuamente.

- Digamos que ver a Sam enojado no es algo bonito.- Leah contestó sarcástica.

- El mal genio viene de familia Leah.- se rió Izz. Al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, Leah le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sam ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, acompañado de Paul y Embry. Embry me dirigió una sonrisa forzada, pero Sam no movió ni un músculo. Salimos del auto y nos colocamos frente a Sam, esperando a que nos indicara si éramos bienvenidos. Todo este protocolo era una tontería, si estuviera solo, simplemente armaría una buena bronca ahí mismo, pero no quería que Lah o Izz salieran heridas, así que seguí las reglas. _Relájate, respira profundo_, pensé.

-¿Que buscas aquí Jacob? Ya sabes que no eres bien recibido. No nos gustan los traidores.- Sam me recibió con voz autoritaria. A mí lado Lizzie se encogió un poco, así que tomé su mano.

- Si estás buscando a un traidor Sam, vete al espejo. Tú no eres el verdadero alfa de esta manada.- observé la mueca de resentimiento que hizo ante mis palabras.- No vengo a pelear, ni a quitarte tu puesto. Cierto clan de vampiros viene en busca de la manada, quieren esclavizarnos para su uso personal.

-Dile a los Cullen que no estamos disponibles.- Embry gritó.

-No se trata de ellos, es todo un ejército que viene desde Italia. Están entrenados y nos superan en número, algunos cuentan con habilidades extraordinarias.- expliqué. _Me estoy ablandando. Hace un año estaría dando saltitos de felicidad por la oportunidad de una buena pelea._

- Podríamos matarte por el lío en el que nos has metido, Jake. Pero Leah y Seth me agradan y tendríamos que matarlos a ellos también.- Sam cedió un poco en su postura. Nunca había enfrentado un verdadero ejército de vampiros. La lucha con Victoria había sido casi un juego, y Sam estaba ansioso por dirigir un verdadero ataque.

-También tendrían que matarme a mí.- Lizzie saltó enfrente mío.

- No matamos humanos. Mucho menos niñas pequeñas.- Sam rió de buena gana. La decisión estaba tomada.

- Pues pienso correr por todo Forks con un altavoz gritando que son hombres lobo que le aúllan a la luna y comen niños.- Lizzie amenazó. No pude sino reír cuando Sam fingió estar asustado. La tomé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Sam accedió a regresar con nosotros a la casa de los Cullen para coordinar el ataque. _Mi familia ahora está completa_


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por la confusión XD! Gracias a Ro 91 por corregirme, Cris Cullen Black y Nenita Malfoy 1000 perdones! Muchas gracias a Lauu romo F, wi XD, auraazul123 y flexer. Como me pidieron un capitulo tierno aquí lo tienen. Rometo que en el siguiente habrá mucha acción. Disfrutenló!

Lizzie.

Me retiré de la habitación justo cuando la discusión se tornaba interesante. Emmett y Quil estaban teniendo un debate acalorado sobre quién se encargaría de "aplastar la cabeza de Jane y Aro una contra la otra" . Jacob se había unido alegremente a la conversación. Todos parecían alegres y relajados, lo cual me preocupaba un poco.

Hacía un buen clima afuera, uno de esos días de verano en los que sales de paseo simplemente porque tienes ganas de salir. No parecía el escenario para una batalla. Camine un rato hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque. Jacob casi me mata del sustó cuando apareció justo detrás de mí.

No deberías andar por el bosque tu sola.- me regaño entre risas.- He escuchado que este es territorio de lobos salvajes.- su sonrisa me hizo olvidar todas mis preocupaciones

No le temó al lobo feroz. En los cuentos de hadas siempre hay un valiente cazador que viene a rescatar a la princesa.- me reí sinceramente y por un momento todo parecía perfecto.

¿Enserio quieres ser rescatada?- me preguntó con una mirada traviesa mientras me jalaba de la cintura hasta que toqué su pecho. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba su sonrisa y sus ojos color marrón.

Me beso suavemente y el mundo se desdibujo. Sólo podía pensar en sus labios entrelazándose con los míos. El beso paso de tierno a apasionado en pocos segundos. Una protesta se escapó de mi garganta cuando él rompió el beso.

Jacob

Hay momentos en la vida en los que simplemente, las estrellas y los planetas se alinean a tu favor. Así se sentía este beso. Me encontraba en un estado de intoxicación o algo muy parecido con el aroma y el sabor de Lizzie. Por ese motivo traté de apagar el sentimiento que creció dentro de mí pecho. Era una sensación fría y pegajosa. Era miedo. Pánico. Porque en algún lugar de mi cabeza me había preguntado que pasaría si algún día la perdiera. Por eso la aparté suavemente y sostuve su cuello para obligarla a sostener mi mirada.

-Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido, Lizz. Te quedarás en mi casa con Billy y esperarás a que todo esto pase como buena niña.- le ordené. Bella acababa de salir de la transformación e insistió en participar en la batalla. No quería que su comportamiento kamikaze le diera ideas a mi chica.

- Prométeme que no te harás el héroe Jake, no intentarás salvar a nadie ni hacer nada que no puedas hacer.- Lizzie me suplicó.

- No lo haré.- contesté suavemente.

- Entonces yo te voy a esperar Jacob Black. Haré lo que tú me pidas. Si no vuelves…-su voz se quebró.- Sabré que habrás hecho lo mejor posible y cuidaré de Billy por ti. No lloraré ni una lágrima, porque sé que hiciste lo que debías hacer por tú familia-me prometió firmemente. La pobre trataba de ser valiente todo el tiempo, sólo para que yo me sintiera mejor. Ella era mi ángel.

Lizzie.

Jacob me sonrió tiernamente y me besó la frente.- No seas boba, Billy puede cuidarse solo, además tu ya tienes a alguien que te necesita.- me recordó.

¿Volverás enseñarle a trepar arboles y jugar fútbol? Ya sabes, cosas de…- me callé a la mitad de la frase. Tal vez era demasiado pronto.

¡Claro, no me permitiría que ese chupasangre fuera mejor padre que yo!- me tranquilizó.- ¿Has pensado en nombres?

No lo sé. Siempre me ha gustado Lizbeth o Tommy si es niño.¿ Tú qué piensas?- le pregunté.

Lizbeth Black, Tommy Black, no hay nombre que suene mal con un apellido como ese.- Jacob se burló amistosamente mientras me besaba de nuevo.- Además, seguro que los chicos le pondrán un montón de apodos en cuanto lo vean.

Me reí de buena gana, hasta que él se puso serio de repente. Era hora. Carlise y Sam planeaban atraer a los Vulturi en los acantilados, lejos del pueblo. Eso tomaría al menos medio día de preparación. Era la despedida. Jacob me acarició la mejilla y pude ver como su mirada se entristecía.

Te Am..- Jacob estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo interrumpí.

No lo digas.- le puse mi mano en los labios. Se siente como una despedida permanente. Dime que regresarás y me lo dirás como se debe.- le ordené.

Regresaré.- me prometió antes de darme el último beso e irse.

Jacob

"_Te amo" repetí mentalmente mientras entraba en fase. Corrí por el bosque hasta encontrarme con la manada. Todos se habían despedido de sus familias y estaban listos para pelear. Hasta el final._

Lizzie

"Yo también te amo." Me dije a mí misma al mismo tiempo que secaba una lágrima y caminaba hacia La Push.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Estuve trabajando mucho en este capítulo y he decidido que haré la pelea en dos partes, luego un epílogo y …se acabó. No puedo dejar de agradecerle ha Connie Cullen O'Shea, flexer y wi XD ; también a todos los que siguen esta historia. Disfrutenla!

Jacob

Mi cabeza era un revoltijo de voces y pensamientos. Leah estaba muerta de preocupación por Seth, que se sostenía erguido orgullosamente a mi derecha. Por fuera, seth parecía tranquilo y listo para pelear, mucho más preparado que algunos de los recién llegados a la manada de am, pero por dentro sabía que estaba tan nervioso como el resto. Sam era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

Realmente sentí un poco de envidia por Sam y Carlise. Cuando los Vulturi aparecieron entre las sombras del bosque, la mayoría de nuestras filas se sacudió con un escalofrío. Sam soltó un aullido que pareció tener un efecto reparador en la manada, ya que todos sentimos una oleada de valentía en nuestras venas. Carlise debía entender lo que Sam pretendía, pues al mismo tiempo lanzó una breve risa al aire y camino confiado hacia las figuras encapuchadas. Pude percibir el suspiro que su compañera lanzó y las miradas de preocupación entre las sanguijuelas.

"_Sabes Jake, quizás deberíamos llamarlos de otra forma."_ La vocecilla de Seth me aturdió dentro de mi cabeza. Esto de compartir ideas podía ser muy útil pero también muy incómodo_. " Ya sabes para distinguir a los malos de los buenos"_

"_Todos son malos, tonto"_ Leah corrigió.

"_Solo se que prefiero estar de este lado de la batalla. No quisiera tener al monstruito rubio cuidándome las espaldas." _Zanjé la discusión mientras apuntaba a Jane con un mi hocico.

Justo en ese momento Jane se quitó la capucha y nos dirigió una sonrisa angelical. Disfruté el ver su decepción al toparse con el escudo de Bella. _"Bien hecho chica vampiro"_ pensó Leah. Bella había estado practicando muchísimo desde que despertó de su coma de transformación. Me había roto el corazón ver como disfrutó de los pocos minutos que pasó con su bebé antes de que tuviera que enfrentarse a los Encapuchados. "_Buen sobrenombre_." Seth aprobó meneando la cola.

Carlise se dirigió al Encapuchado que tenía más cerca en un intento por darle la mano, pero este lo rechazó fríamente. Algo no encajaba aquí. La guardia parecía mermada en número. Todos usaban capuchas rojas a excepción de dos figuras colocadas al frente, los que supuse eran los líderes. _¿Qué no eran tres? Aro, Marco y Cayo, _me pregunté confundido. Edward se acercó a mi lado, seguido por Bella, a la que realmente le había sentado bien su transformación.

"Están en problemas. Han tenido que deshacerse de Cayo y esté ha puesto una buena pelea. Se ha llevado por delante a un tercio de la guardia antes de rendirse." Edward explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que no hay necesidad de todo este preámbulo, Carlise. He venido por algo y no planeo irme con las manos vacías." Aro declaró con seriedad.

"Sólo quería hacerte saber que no hay manera de que nuestra familia se haga para atrás mientras abusan de la autoridad que se les ha dado." Carlise hablaba con autoridad. Descubrí que no me caía tan mal como antes. Después de todo, estaba sacrificando a su familia sin la garantía de que algo saliera bien.

"Cómo tu lo hiciste por Bella. Te debemos una, perro." Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos con un codazo amistoso.

"Que a si sea."Aro contestó. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, golpeó a Carlise en el pecho y lo hizó retroceder varios metros. Esme fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió la distancia que la separaba de los Encapuchados en una milésima de segundo, para lanzarse sobre Aro.

Todo a mi alrededor se convirtió en un alboroto. Emett y Jasper lidiaban con Marco. El vampiro anciano les doblaba en edad y experiencia, pero ellos eran muy rápidos. Fui testigo de cómo la pequeña Alice luchaba con 3 vampiros a la vez. Rosalie y Jane estaban enfrascadas en una pelea, mientras que justo al lado, Bella y Edward sostenían una lucha mental contra Alec. Sam, Quil y Embry tenían las manos llenas y Leah trataba de que Seth no tuviera ningún enfrentamiento, lo cual estaba empezando a irritar a este último. Paul era el que peor se encontraba, Demetri ya lo tenía sometido en el suelo, axfixialndoló con su pie. Corrí de inmediato hacia él y lo taclee de espaldas. Empezamos a luchar mano a mano y me alegró que Lizz estuviera en casa con mi padre.

Lizzie

-¿Billy?¿Hola?¿Hay alguien aquí?- la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta de par en par. Me pregunté donde estaría el papá de Jake. Entré hasta la cocina sin voltearme, y fue por eso que no vi la figura parada detrás de mí.

-Hola Izz.- una voz dulzona me saludó. Una voz muy familiar.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Will?.- pregunté titubeante. Sentí un extraño escalofrió al recordar la última vez que me encontré William. Sentía..miedo. Una de las cosas que me habían parecido encantadoras sobre él cuando lo conocí era que era impredecible. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser.

-¿Por qué siempre lo dices como si fuera algo malo?.- contestó el muchacho de alto de piel blanca y cabello enredado. Aún cuando me asustaba un poco, tenía que reconocer que era bastante guapo. Me sonrió y se le marcaron los hoyuelos de la cara. Le daban a su rostro un extraño aspecto angelical.-¿Por qué estás aquí?- su voz seguía siendo amable y juguetona, pero había algo raro en sus ojos. Parecían brillosos y ausentes. Estaba completamente borracho.

-Will, no estás en tus cinco sentidos. – Me acerqué y le tomé de la mano para guiarlo hasta el sofá, pero agarró mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él. – Debería llamar a tu novia para que te recoja.

- Me encanta cuando te pones mandona.- hizo una mueca y me acarició el rostro. – Terminó conmigo. Me sentía muy mal y encontré un bar por ahí. – olía mucho a alcohol y noté que arrastraba un poco las palabras. – Después fui a tu casa y tu papá me contó que te habías largado con un desconocido. – Traté de zafarme de su mano, pero solo me sujetó con más fuerza.- Me sentía mal y empecé a buscarte, pensé que podrías consolarme. Lo hiciste bastante bien la última vez.

Empezó a acariciar mis brazos suavemente y me atrajo a su pecho. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba besando mi cuello. _Detenté. Ya basta, _pensé mientras apretaba los puños. Algo había en William que me convertía en este títere que el podía manejar a su antojo. _Trata de concentrarte, Lizz. Recuerda lo que te hizo. _Sus labios se impactaron contra mi boca. No encontraba la fuerza para separarme de él, hasta recordé unos ojos cafés. Salieron de mis recuerdos, de la última vez que vi a Jake. Entonces lo supe. Supe que jamás lo podría herir de esta forma, porque con una sola mirada de Jacob yo podría ser feliz mil años.

-Lárgate, William.- mi voz sonó clara y más fuerte de lo que había pensado cuando me aparté bruscamente. –No sé que viniste a buscar aquí, pero no lo vas a encontrar. Lár-ga-te.- saboreé las palabras en mi boca. De pronto un miedo tremendo se apoderó de mí. Hice una pregunta que debía hacer tan pronto cómo entre a la casa.- ¿Dónde está Billy?

-Debo admitir que el viejo dio una buena pelea.- su voz y rostro se transformaron al mismo tiempo. No sabía dónde estaba Billy, pero tenía una buena idea de las cosas terribles que will podía hacer.- No te preocupes, está vivo. Por ahora. Y está lo suficientemente cerca como para oir todo lo que voy a hacer contigo y reportárselo a su hijito.

_Jacob, ayúdame._ Fue lo último que pensé antes de que William se me echara encima, tirándome en el suelo.

Jacob

La pelea había terminado justo cuando empezábamos a tomar ventaja. Lamentablemente no nos habíamos podido retirar limpios. Leah se llevó la peor parte por tratar de pelear con todos. Todo el costado derecho de su cuerpo era una mancha rojiza. Paul se había roto la mayoría de las costillas. Edward y Bella habían estado a punto de perder sus cabezas por un salto mortal de Alec. Rosalie se había roto la pierna, pero estaba más molesta por haberse arruinado los zapatos. Yo por mi parte tenía el hombro derecho convertido en miles de fragmentos de hueso, resultado de estrellarme de lleno contra Demetri. Tuve que transformarme para que Carlise pudiera repararlo.

Los Encapuchados habían quedado completamente mermados. Demetri, Aro y Marco cayeron uno tras otro. Demetri gracias a Paul y los otros vampiros fueron un trabajo en equipo de Carlise y Emett. Alec también había caído muerto, debilitado por Bella. Desgraciadamente Jane había salido ilesa. Cuando vio que su equipo estaba agonizando, se perdió en el bosque. Carlise seguía negociando la paz con los vampiros que quedaban, pero nos dejó irnos a mí y a Bella. Bella literalmente voló para reunirse con su pequeña hija. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo para ver a Lizzie.

Lizzie

Mis piernas estaban completamente inmovilizadas bajo su peso. Sus manos estaban firmemente cerradas alrededor de mi cuello, quitándome el aire que me quedaba. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, tenía que pensar rápido. Un momento de genialidad se apoderó de mí. Haciendo palanca con mi brazo, pude levantar mi rodilla y ponerla entremi cuerpo y su pecho. Lanzé una patada tan fuerte que me lastimé el tobillo, pero al mismo tiempo lo tome por sorpresa y me soltó. Una vez libre solo tuve que alcanzar el bello bastón de roble tallado de Billy y golpear en el punto exacto de la cabeza de William.

Por un momento se quedó tieso mirándome. _Siempre me subestimaste Will, gran error._ Después se desplomo impávido en el suelo. Corrí hacía la camioneta de Paul estacionada enfrente de la casa lo mejor que pude. Pero antes de llegar a ella, Jacob me alcanzó. Parecía sano y salvo de no ser por el enorme bulto de vendajes que cubrían su hombro izquierdo. Lanzó un alarido de dolor cuando lo abracé.

-Jacob, vino por mí.- le dije con la voz entrecortada.- William.- sus ojos, antes alegres y aliviados se tornaron oscuros.

-¿Te hizó daño?- me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.-¿Mi padre?- me encogí de hombros.

-No te muevas de aquí. – me ordenó mientras corría hacia la casa. No pude oir lo que suscedió dentro, pero Seth me contó que cuando encontraron el cuerpo de William a miles de kilómetros de la reserva, habían que tenido que usar las piezas dentales, ya que era lo único que había quedado. Billy también me confesó que nunca había estado asustado, a pesar de que escuchó mis gritos. -Sabía que eras una chica valiente.- me dijo cuando lo sacamos del taller de autos detrás de la casa.

Cuando Jacob salió a mi encuentro media hora después no le pregunté nada. Me limité a besarlo como nunca había besado a nadie. Quería que supiera que nunca lo dejaría ir. Estabamos juntos para siempre, para bien o para mal.

Muchas gracias por leer, agradeceré las reseñas en el siguiente capítulo, que también será el último. Por cierto, será narrado únicamente por Jacob!


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a Wi XD, flexer, auraazul123, Lauu Black por sus reseñas en los capítulos finales. Gracias también a todos los que leyeron esta historia o la agregaron a sus favoritos.

_Jacob_

Había un pequeño niño sentado en la rama más alta del árbol. Balanceaba sus piernas con fuerza, aunque esto hacia que todo el árbol temblara vigorosamente. No llevaba camiseta y su cabello despeinado combinaba con un par de brillantes ojos negros. Se parecía mucho a su padre, exceptuando por los hoyuelos que se le formaban en el rostro cuando sonreía. Esos eran igualitos a los de Lizzie

Vamos Nessie, relájate un poquito.- le gritó a la niña que esperaba a los pies del árbol.

Era realmente muy bonita. Aunque demasiado perfecta para mi gusto. Sus caireles castaños resaltaban el vestido rojo que Alice le había comprado. Sus facciones parecían esculpidas en mármol, pero en su pequeña carita había una nota de color directamente pintada en sus mejillas. Nessie era un encanto, pero yo todavía no estaba convencido.

Si te rompes una pierna, Jason Black, juro que no te llevare al hospital. Aunque llores y grites.- Nessie le contestó.

Los había estado observando desde la ventana de la cocina desde hace veinte minutos. Me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Izz se acercó por detrás y me abrazó la cintura. Me giré para contemplarla y la besé en los labios. Era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

¿Nunca te dijeron qué espiar es de mala educación?- Lizzie me reprendió.

Son niños de siete años, que van a saber de intimidad. Tengo al menos otros siete años para que Jason me pueda correr de su cuarto a patadas.- defendí

Tal vez no tengas tanto tiempo, ayer se ha peleado con un niño de la escuela, todo porque le ha hablado de mala manera a Ness

El pobre chico estuvo perdido desde él momento en que esa mini sanguijuela le puso sus garras encima.- bromeé. Edward me hubiera partido la cara de haberme escuchado

No te hagas el duro, amor. Tu fuiste el que ofreciste a Bella cuidarla mientras ella iba de cacería y hasta le diste el beso de buenas noches ayer.

Ejemmm…bueno bueno, no es tan mala niña. No me gusta que J se meta en problemas por defenderla.- acepté mientras la observaba reir suavemente.

No me mires a mí, lo sacó todo de su padre.- me dijó mientras me besaba de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Oigan, creo que no se entendió muy bien el último capítulo. Como me pidieron otro específicamente lo voy a escribir, trataré de irme más despacio. Se suponía que el ultimo capítulo era como un vistazo del futuro. Aquí les pondré como termino todo con un poquito más de detalle. Este si es el final, así que aprovechenló ;9

Lizzie

Tan solo había pasado unos meses desde la gran batalla, pero mucho ya había cambiado en Forks. Al mismo tiempo que me ponía el vestido rojo oscuro y trataba de aplacar unos rizos rebeldes pensé en todo lo que habíamos ganado y perdido en estos 5 meses.

La pequeña Renesme ya caminaba y hablaba; tal como lo haría un niño con el doble de su edad. Era muy hermosa, tanto como sus papás. Bella y Edward estaban muertos de miedo. No me podía imaginar siquiera la presión de ser padres primerizos y que además tu hija creciera cada segundo que pasa. Alice ya ha podido tranquilizarlos un poco diciéndoles que puede ver que en el futuro, Ness alcanzará un límite de crecimiento. Esto los ha calmado un poco, pero aún así Edward mide a la niña dos veces por día en la mañana y en la noche.

Alice solo había contado la mitad a medias. El resto solo nos lo había dicho a Bella y a mí. En el futuro, había visto a Renesme enamorada de…mi hijo. Me alegró tanto como a Bella el hecho de saber que nuestros hijos serían felices y se protegerían el uno al otro; pero también me causo mucho miedo el no saber cosas. ¿Qué pasará cuando mi hijo envejezca y Nessie siga igual? ¿Cómo podrán estar juntos a pesar de ser tan diferentes? Decidimos no contárselo a Edward ni a Jake y tenerlo como un pequeño secreto entre las tres.

Si fuera por mí no habría problema en contárselo todo a Jake, pero es justo ahora cuando se empieza a llevar cordialmente con los Cullen y no quisiera estropear el progreso. Además aún falta mucho futuro por delante. Hasta ahora Jacob insiste en protegerme como si fuera de cristal y ya ha vuelto locos a Quil y Embry con toda la lista de nombres posibles para el bebé que ha estado creando. Está absolutamente convencido de que será un niño travieso y aventurero como él. – Los Black no nacimos para quedarnos en casa a tejer bufandas Izz- me repite una y otra vez. No estoy segura de si seguirá tan confiado una vez que el niño no se parezca en absoluto a él. Espero que sí.

En la reserva también ha habido ajustes. Billy Black murió hace dos meses. Su muerte realmente devastó a Jake. Durante semanas me senté junto a su cama esperando a que quisiera levantarse o comer algo. Despertó de este estado zombie cuando le avise que el bebé empezaba a patear. Recobró su energía y vitalidad

Justo en este momento me estaba vistiendo para la boda de Sam y Emily. El vestido apenas me entraba, pero Emily había insistido en que yo fuera su dama de honor. Leah había huido hace semanas y nadie sabía nada de ella. –Estás hermosa , cielo- me comentó Jacob cuando porfin estuve lista

Mentiroso.- lo reprendí suavemente mientras lo besaba


End file.
